


In These Fields

by Bonesout



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesout/pseuds/Bonesout
Summary: Caleb and Jester have been together for awhile now, but Caleb is worried about their future. So, he asks Jester a very important question.





	In These Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is to counter a sad marriage fic that Julia wrote. HA. I don't ever write fanfic though. Please don't hurt me

“Jester, I need to speak to you.” 

Jester glances up from her book as Caleb, hair tousled from a long day of work, spells spent, and a gentle smile across his lips as his eyes meet hers, closes the door behind them with a gentle creak. She’s sitting on the bed, hands folded neatly in her lap, waiting patiently for Caleb to join her, as she places the book on her respective nightstand, her eyes continuing to scan Caleb, her mind switching from reading the book to reading his demeanor.

Caleb looked exhausted. Which was reasonable, seeing as the monsters they had recently defeated had took quite a toll on the two of them, Caduceus barely able to keep all of them up and running. But, as always, they had managed to pull through, another day lived for the Mighty Nein.

Another evening, Jester and Caleb, together…

It had been a few weeks since the two of them declared their affections as reciprocated, their friends equally annoyed by the lack of awareness to their obvious pining. Caleb had been too shy to be upfront about his feelings. 

Jester didn’t have the confidence to believe in a love as special as that between them.

A few kisses, confessions, and evenings later, suddenly everything between them felt natural. Even more so than before, free to be open, free to learn and experience, and everything between them was so strong. 

Yet...so fragile. 

Caleb had become infinitely more important to Jester, becoming distracted during fights to be sure he was still on his feet, and even to the Traveler, she whispered a few more prayers than usual to keep him safe, rather than herself. 

She was in love with him.

Caleb made his way to the bed, shrugging his coat off, trying not to wince as one of his arms were still in pain from the earlier brawl, and Jester adjusted herself, making room as he lowered himself next to her, leaning on her shoulder, gently. He kissed it, which tickled from his aftershave, and he took ahold of one of Jester’s hands, staring at them. Her hand was small in his, but she managed to squeeze harder, telling him she was ready to hear what he had to say. 

Caleb turned so that his eyes were meeting Jester’s. His brow was curved in a way that told her something was on his mind. He had that look a lot when Jester said something that touched his heart, or when he would vent about how he still did not feel worthy of her. But, despite that, he had her, and it was dissolving his worries away. 

“I almost lost you today,” he began, tilting his head as he said it. Jester copied him.

“It wasn’t that bad, I was  _ barely _ unconscious!” She responded, her shoulders almost touching her ears as she said so.

Caleb pressed his lips together, and nodded slowly, but his expression told Jester he wasn’t finished. 

“Ja, I know,” he continued, taking a deep breath. His thumb was nervously gliding across Jester’s palm. “I know. I-- I worry, though.” 

“About  _ me? _ ” Jester interrupted, her face scrunching in disgust. Caleb shook his head.

“No,  _ liebling,  _ no,” he said. Normally, he would’ve laughed, but he was trying to maintain his composure to emphasize the seriousness of his concerns. “It...I just want you to live your life to the fullest, ja?” 

Jester’s expression softened. “But I am,” she replied. “I have  _ you! _ ” Caleb genuinely smiled at that, and kissed her forehead in response. Lingering, slowly, and Jester was breathing in his scent.  _ Like a campfire… _

“More than that,” he responded as soon as he pulled away. “Is...is it selfish that I want everything we have...to be  _ more? _ ” He looked as though he couldn’t find the right words, searching Jester’s face for the right thing to say. “I-- what we have. Is so tangible. And so important. I just want to make sure you are happy, and if..” he paused, hanging his head for a brief moment. 

“If what?” 

“If we...die...I want to make sure...we can move on. Properly.” Jester blinked a few times, startled. 

“What? Move on?”

“Not-- ah, I do not know how else to say this. Give me a moment, please.” He stopped, thoughts scrambling through his head. 

Seeing Jester’s body on the ground had made Caleb consider a few things.  _ She’s dead. I let her die. I could not save her. _

_ What will I tell her mother? I never got to give her what she deserved. I never got to cherish her, for as long as I live, I lost her too soon, too soon, I wasted our time-- _

“Cayleb?” 

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and he was grateful, as he was brought back to reality, seeing her face close to his, her constellations of freckles dangerously close. He knew what he had to say. He knew now. He gulped. 

“Jester,” he began, the words forming at his lips. She blinked at him, looking through her lashes, preparing herself with whatever he had to say. Caleb was worried about her reaction. It was something he wished had been more formal, more thought out...more meaningful. 

It was definitely something that had crossed his mind before. A life together. Forever. No Empire, no Cerberus Assembly, no monsters. A small house on the beach. Warmth. A home. Together. 

Caleb took one last breath.

“Will you marry me? Please?” 

Jester placed her hands on his face, and her fingers brushed under his eyes. Something wet escaped them, and he realized, he was crying. His breath was shaky, as Jester kissed his cheeks, holding him close. 

“My parents were married,” he went on, his voice shaking. “They...died, but they were bound. I know your parents were not, but--” he sighed. “I want you to have that. Alright?” 

When she pulled away, she too had a few tears rolling from her eyes. 

“Yes,” she responded at last, smiling sadly, her voice hitching. “Yes.”

 

_ An hour later… _

 

“And you are sure it is safe? We won’t..ah, you know.” Caleb waved his hands around. “Mess up time?” 

Jester clasped her bag shut with a satisfying click, and placed it on the bed. “Well yeah, he’s the Traveler, he can like do a bunch of crazy things!” She did a twirl, showing off the dress she had picked out for their trip, which was a white long sleeved top, accompanied by a baby blue skirt decorated with floral designs. 

Caleb smiled at her optimism. He had changed from his tattered clothing to a purple tunic and dark brown pants, the closest he could get to a suit as he could. 

He felt bad that it was not as proper and extravagant as Jester would have wanted. But she insisted that this plan was fine, all the more romantic, and…

And if they indeed made it to the end. They could have another ceremony with all of their friends, at the Lavish Chateau, as extravagant as they wanted. 

Caleb really wanted Jester to have that. More than anything. 

“Oh! I need to message my momma before we go,” she said, remembering their agreement that they would tell Marion, and that was all. Because, she was Jester’s mother. She had the right to know. Plus, it was doubtful Jester could keep that big of a secret from her in the first place. 

Jester grabbed ahold of her holy symbol with one hand, and Caleb’s hand with the other. She cleared her throat. 

“Momma! Hey, just wanted to let you know, I’m getting married to Caleb in a few minutes.  _ In the Feywild!” _ She squeezed her eyes shut as she reached her word limit, and waited for a response. 

_ Jester! Oh my goodness, I am so excited for you, when did all of this happen? Can I come see? _

Jester grinned as she told Caleb her response, and then cast the spell again. “The Traveler is going to come get you! Kind of! But you have to keep it a secret! For us!” 

_ O-Okay! I will be waiting. Tell Caleb I said hi, and congratulations! My lips are sealed.  _

“Alright, she said hi, congratulations, and that she will meet us there!” Jester told Caleb, her smile radiating. Caleb gave her a peck on the cheek, chuckling softly.

“That’s wonderful. Your mother is amazing.” He grabbed Jester’s bag, and then his own, and slung them both over his shoulders. “Are you ready? Is your Traveler ready?” 

Jester nodded, fiddling with her symbol. “I’m ready.” 

“Me too.” A beat of silence, as they realized...they were really getting married. Now. In the Feywild. 

Jester took a deep breath, and her symbol began to glow faintly. “Okay Traveler, we...we’re ready to go! I’ve got a pretty cute outfit, and Caleb took a shower, and my momma is ready to go too. You can like take us to the Feywild whenever you’re ready!” 

A moment passed, their hands clasped, staring out the window of the room, waiting. 

And then, the scenery changed, trees grew from the ground, the bed vanished, the room expanded infinitely, until they were..outside. In daylight. The room and furniture were gone, the roof was replaced with a canopy of leaves, and there were grasses tickling their feet. 

Except, neither of them recognized any of the plants, trees, or the sunset touched sky before them. Barks of all different colors, grasses of different textures, and a light breeze welcomed the two of them as they entered the Feywild, hand in hand, heart in heart. 

“ _ Schiesse, _ ” Caleb breathed, his eyes darting across the scenery. “Wow...this is...we really are on another plane of existence?” His mind was racing, as he saw too many things that he desired to know, to examine, and learn. If he were here on different circumstances, he was sure it would be pretty hard to bring him back to the material plane. 

“It’s  _ goooorgeous _ !” Jester gasped, gazing at the grasses that almost seemed to change colors, touching them with the tips of her fingers. She looked to Caleb, whose attention kept shifting from her, to the trees, to the sky, back to her. 

“It is,” he agreed, squeezing her hand. “I am...in awe, of you, Jester Lavorre,” he said, pulling her close, wrapping an arm around them. “You took us here? You did that?” Jester giggled. 

“Hardly! The Traveler knew how important this was to me. To  _ us.”  _ She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek as they both stood amongst the glow of the Feywild, grasses licking their legs, and the breeze bouncing their hair. 

_ I am glad to see you both are enjoying the view, _ a new voice echoed. Jester’s expression illuminated as she turned around to see a sight all too familiar to her. 

To Caleb, however, this was his first time seeing the Traveler. A tall man, covered from head to toe in an earthy green cloak, which seemed to bend and shift as he moved. He could see a smug smile peeking from his hood, and a pointed chin, and nose, but other than that, just a green shadow. 

His presence sent a chill through Caleb. He wondered if Jester felt the same chill, but didn’t have the chance to ask as she leapt from her place to hug the Traveler. 

“ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”  _ She cried out, as the Traveler pet her head softly, smiling down on her. “On such short notice too! You’re like, the best god ever, you know?” She hugged him again, and the Traveler chuckled, and his hidden gaze fell on Caleb.

_ Caleb Widogast,  _ the voice whispered.  _ I have heard a great deal about you.  _

Caleb gulped, unsure where to look. He had never been in the presence of...well, a god. Especially not the god of the woman he was about to marry. 

He had always been skeptical of Jester’s relationship with the Traveler. Not with his existence, of course, but his relationship to Jester. He is, after all, the god of tricksters and mischief.  _ Does Jester put too much faith in him? Will he trick her someday?  _

But seeing this-- and this opportunity that the Traveler had provided for them-- put all his worries to ease, and he decided he owed the Traveler a great debt after this.

“Hallo,” he said at last. “I...thank you. For this opportunity. I have no idea how to begin to thank you.” His eyes went to Jester, who had a bittersweet smile on her face. Her eyes were watery, and they sparkled in the luminous glow of the Feywild. He took a deep breath. “I love Jester. So...so much.” His voice shook slightly. 

“I love you too, Caleb,” Jester whispered. 

“And this...this is only the beginning. I swear it.” Caleb strode over to Jester, who let go of the Traveler, and took his hands into hers. “I will not take this for granted. Not once.” 

The Traveler hovered near them, bending through the Feywild, looking between the two people before him.

_ And I trust no one better with my girl,  _ He whispered through the air.  _ It is an honor for me to bring your souls together.  _

Caleb kissed Jester’s forehead, grateful for the approval and praise. Though it was difficult, every day he believed more and more that he was worthy of Jester and her love. Despite being a broken, sick man, she said yes. Over and over again, she said yes, and she was here, smiling at him, trusting him from head to toe, to heart and soul. 

“You’re bringing my momma, right?” Jester asked the Traveler, not letting go of Caleb. The Traveler gave another mischievous smile, and waved his hand, a shimmer of green and purple energy hanging in the air suddenly.

From where his magic had been, a form appeared, ethereal and slightly transparent. A woman, horns tall, skin a fiery shade of red. Yellow eyes blinking, glittering, and realizing where she was. 

“Oh, my  _ Jester!”  _ She cried out. She was wearing a modest robe, her eyes revealing her obvious exhaustion from her tiresome job, but they all knew she wouldn’t miss seeing Jester, let alone Jester’s marriage, for the whole world. 

Jester  _ is  _ her whole world. 

“You look so magnificent! I wish I were there in person, I really wish—“ she glanced at Caleb, who was holding the hands of her daughter, and Caleb watched as Marion’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“Miss Marion Lavorre,” he said in greeting. “I am glad you could make it.” 

“Momma, I know this is like super random and weird, but it’s just— you know, Caleb and I really love each other, but we’re always in danger, and we want...we really believe in each other. But like, didn’t want to be too distracted, I think, or miss the opportunity...to…” Jester kept on rambling, and Marion’s tears kept spilling, then disappearing into magic. 

“Oh Jester,” she sobbed. “I am overwhelmed with joy for you. For both of you.” She tried to reach with her hands at the couple, but grasped nothing but air. “I never got that opportunity. I understand. I do. And I am so so happy that you have chosen this life with each other.” She looked sad to not hold her little sapphire in her arms, but knew that even being here just a little bit was a gift she would never forget. 

“We will have another...ah, proper ceremony once...once we are safe,” Caleb added, hoping that eased Marion. “With everyone. This...this is just a precaution.” Marion nodded, her hands daintily placed over her chest. 

“Just a  _ precaution? _ ” Jester practically spat. “You asked me to marry you!” Caleb laughed softly before pressing a kiss to Jester’s head. Then another. And another.

“I love you,  _ liebste. _ I love you.”

“You better,” Jester said, failing to hide the grin creeping up her face as Caleb continued to kiss all over her freckled face. The Traveler cleared his throat suddenly.

_ She doesn’t have much time here _ , the Traveler warned, moving the projection of Marion closer to Jester and Caleb.  _ Maybe twenty minutes. Anything else you two need to prepare before we begin? _

Jester and Caleb looked at each other, pondering. There was so much they could do. Traditional weddings had food. Guests. Long white gowns, bow ties and shiny shoes. They had nothing but each other. 

“I have something!” Jester exclaimed after a moment. “I’ll...give me a few seconds!” She let go of Caleb and scurried off, into a field of multicolored flowers, and began furiously picking. 

Caleb chuckled, watching her, and then turned his attention to another patch of flowers, which were primarily purple and yellow. He picked some, gently wrapped them in some ribbon from his component pouch, pondering the moments to come. 

“Caleb?” Marion’s voice called out. Caleb looked up as he was adjusting his hair, the makeshift bouquet on a nearby stone. 

“Ja? Miss Lavorre?”

Marion looked him over, her cheeks still wet with tears. “You...you make my Jester so happy, you know that right?” 

Caleb sighed, and nodded slowly. “I do my very best to remind her every day. That she is the best of all of us. And how lucky I am.” Marion nodded at his answer, wiping her eyes. 

“I never got...ah, that chance. That life, with the one man I genuinely would have spent my life with.” She continued, glancing at Jester. “Which is alright. We grew together, happy, safe, and provided for. But...Jester’s confidence, ever since you have been around her, it has brought her peace with herself. Taught her love. Given me hope that she is always safe, even when I cannot be around.” 

Caleb smiled at The Ruby, swallowing hard. Her words touched his heart. “She has brought me peace too,” he said at last. “I promise you. We will protect one another.” 

Marion nodded as Jester skipped back, her hands behind her back. 

“Caaaayleb! Close your eyes!” She called out. She leaned forward, hair falling in front of her face, tail swishing behind her wildly. “I have a surprise!” 

Caleb closed his eyes, unable to resist the smile on his face. He felt something light fall on his head, Jester adjusting his hair in order to place it nicely. “May I...open?” He asked. 

“Yes,” her voice tickled his ear. Her hands were wrapped behind his neck, skin cool to the touch. She was incredibly close. Which, happened a lot nowadays, but this was  _ Jester _ , the girl he was going to marry. He would never get over the thrill she sent down his spine. 

His lashes fluttered open, and atop of Jester’s head was a flower crown. “We match!” She cried out. Jester had all sorts of native flowers decorating her hair and horns, and Caleb reached up to touch the flowers on his head, which were soft, like velvet, and he beamed at the gift. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re breathtaking.” Jester giggled, as Caleb wrapped his arms around Jester’s waist, allowing their foreheads to touch. It was a brief moment of intimacy. Of peace, the breeze blowing through their hair, their eyes closed, their worries melting away at the touch. 

Caleb wanted her. And Jester had said yes. 

“Are you ready?” He murmured to her. “I do not want your mother to miss.” 

Jester pulled away slightly, pressing her lips together tightly. She could see the bittersweet emotion on his face, and gave a sad smile, hoping to ease him. “We can do this,” she said to him, her hands moving back to his arms, rubbing in reassuring circles. “Okay, Caleb? We deserve this. We can do this.”

Caleb inhaled sharply, his body shaking as he exhaled. “Ja. We are pretty strong together.” 

The two of them looked to Marion and the Traveler, nodding, but not letting go of one another. The Traveler waved his hand, and both he and Marion hovered to where the couple was standing. 

_ All prepared? _ The Traveler said, his voice like silk between their ears. 

“Ah, one more thing,” Caleb interjected, quickly freeing his hands. With a few waves of his fingers, globules of light expanded around them, lighting the canopies of the trees, and giving the vegetation a unique glow.

And Jester...her freckles, they popped, her eyes glittered like amethysts. The blue of her skin was flushed with lavender, and she could not take her eyes off of him. And now, he too, felt hot, from head to toe. 

“Now we’re ready,” Jester declared as Caleb moved back to holding Jester close to him. 

_ Beautiful _ , The Traveler mused.  _ Alright then. Let us begin. _

Marion stood not far behind the couple, a handkerchief in her hand, just in case.

_ Caleb Widogast. Jester Lavorre. We are here today, within my realm, the Feywild, to celebrate the love and life between you two. The choices you have made, the sacrifices, has brought you two together, and this bond will not break as I have the honor to bind you two in matrimony. _

_ Jester Lavorre, my girl, the trickiest of my clerics. A light in the dark, a world of joy and love. Jester, do you take Caleb to be your husband? Though he may fall in battle, though he may not live as long as you hope, will you promise to love and cherish him? Will you heal him when he is at his darkest, will you remind him every day that you are here for him?  _

Jester paused, her lip quivering. “I will. I will never give up on you, Caleb.” Caleb’s expression practically broke, his eyes watering, and he nodded, believing every word she spoke.

_ And do you, Caleb Widogast, the man made whole again, one of the bravest men I have had the joy of meeting. Do you take Jester to be your wife? Though she may fall in battle, though she may travel far and wide to do my deeds, yet never leave your side. Will you follow her where she goes, will you be your very best for her, even when you feel you cannot be? _

Caleb did not hesitate. “Yes,” he said, his voice shaking. “Yes. Jester, I will.”

The expression on Jester’s face brightened, as she giggled softly. Caleb matched her warm smile, whispering over and over, “I will. I will.” 

_ Wonderful,  _ the Traveler continued, hovering closer to them, nearby.  _ By the holy power invested in me, I now bind your souls in holy matrimony. Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss. _

Caleb’s hands cupped Jester’s face, moving her hair away partially. Jester closed her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Caleb’s neck, and their lips met, an all too familiar feeling, only this time…

This time, it was their first time as a married couple.

Caleb deepened their kiss, his stubble tickling Jester’s cheeks lightly. Jester giggled between their kiss, holding on tight to him, never wanting to let go. 

When they broke away, Caleb kept their foreheads pressed, gazing into Jester’s eyes by the glow of the dancing lights. From behind them, Marion sniffled. 

“My darlings...congratulations! Oh my goodness, I am so so happy for you both.” The two of them looked to Marion, who had been crying, and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. “You are both going to do so many wonderful things together! Make such a life,  _ such  _ a life…” 

“Oh, momma, thank you!” Jester said, her voice wavering. “Momma I love you!”

The Ruby paused, smiling at her little sapphire. “I love you very much, my Jester.” 

Caleb smirked, and twirled his wife in a circle, her dress capturing the glow of the Feywild. “You’re my Jester now too,” Caleb said, before pulling her close again. “Jester Lavorre.”

“Shouldn’t I be Jester  _ Widogast _ now?” Jester asked. Caleb chuckled, then shook his head. 

“My name is hardly anything real. It’s...I created it through a bad memory. I think…” He paused. “Would you be alright if I am Caleb  _ Lavorre  _ now? Would that be better?” 

Jester gasped, and nodded rapidly before kissing Caleb on the lips again. “You can have it! I love it! Oh my gosh!” The Ruby chuckled next to them.

“I would  _ gladly _ accept you into our little family name,” Marion added. “What a wonderful addition.” Caleb beamed. 

_ Family. _

“Good. Ja. I love you,” Caleb breathed, kissing Jester’s forehead. “I love you. But we must keep my new name a secret for awhile.” Jester nodded.

“But... we can stay in the Feywild for a  _ little  _ bit, right, Traveler?” Jester asked. The Traveler steepled his hands together. 

_ Just tell me when you are ready to leave. I will get you back to the material plane, to the moment you left, like nothing ever happened. You have as long as you need. As long as you need.  _

Caleb nodded towards the Traveler. “Danke.” 

_ However, Marion and myself must depart for the time being.  _ He drawled. 

“Momma! Goodbye! Thank you for coming, I love you, I love you!” Jester cried out. Marion nodded, taking in her daughter’s words. 

“I love you my Jester! Have fun! Talk to me soon! Goodbye Caleb! Goodbye!” 

And with a wave of his hand, the Traveler’s vision of Marion Lavorre began to dissolve in the air, and melt into the Feywild. The Traveler grinned. 

_ I won’t be far,  _ the Traveler whispered, putting a finger to his lips. The moment he did so, he too melted into the Feywild, blending in the shadows, and bending into the vegetation. 

Caleb and Jester were alone now. Married, and alone. 

“Ja, well, your Traveler and mother are pretty special,” Caleb said after a beat of silence, continuing his gaze upon Jester. “We’re damn lucky.” 

“Cayleeeeb,” Jester teased, unable to control the giggle that escaped her mouth. “You’re  _ my huuuuusband!” _ Caleb flushed, and shrugged. 

“You’re my  _ wife, _ ” Caleb attempted to copy her inflection, failing horribly, so he made up for it with a sweet kiss on her lips. “And now, we have a whole Feywild to ourselves for the time being.”

“And what are you going to  _ do _ about it, Caleb Lavorre?” Jester cooed, her tail swishing rapidly. Caleb raised an eyebrow. 

“You really want to know?” He asked, practically a snarl. 

“Please,” Jester whispered, her hands sliding beneath his collar. “Tell me.” Caleb swallowed, feeling his top shirt button coming undone by the hands of the trickster cleric. He cleared his throat. 

“I will fucking show you.”

~~~

The next few days...or, what they guessed were days, in the Feywild were quiet. Jester and Caleb spent most of their time walking, talking, dancing, and uncovering new creatures and plants within the Feywild that Caleb took wild notes about. 

Often they would lay in the grasses, talking about their others, happy moments of their childhood...and sad ones too. Look for shapes in the sky, which was a little more entertaining as the clouds in the Feywild followed different patterns. Jester insisted she saw unicorns in the sky every five minutes. 

Many of their walks brought them to pools of water, which took careful examination before entering, but ended in relaxed wading, and occasionally kissing that went a little further. But they didn’t mind, not a bit. This was their time.

On what they guessed was the third day, Caleb was staring at Jester, who was drawing the landscape before them. Purple and blue grasses, accented with the pinkish sky, with dots of yellow and orange light. She was scribbling away, hardly paying attention to him, rather enjoying his company next to him. 

Caleb leaned his head on her shoulder, and she adjusted herself to keep him there. 

“ _ Liebling… _ ” he murmured. “What if...what if we stayed here. Forever.” Jester didn’t pause her sketching, and was silent for a few moments. 

The breeze ruffled her skirt, the emptiness of the fields swaying along with her. 

“Caleb,” she said after a moment, being gentle in her response. “We can’t. We have a few more things to do. Our...our friends need us.” 

Caleb sighed, and kissed Jester’s bare shoulder, feeling her shudder slightly beneath it. “I know.” He said at last. “I...I know.” 

Jester paused her drawing for a moment, turning, and freeing her hands to hold Caleb’s head. Everything in his face was bittersweet, longing for her, but also ready with whatever they needed to do. 

“We will come back. With...without another worry about the empire, or Xhorhaus, or anything. Alright? Just remember that. Look forward to that.” 

Caleb swallowed, then nodded. “Right. I want to get to that point. I do.” 

Jester smiled, before kissing his forehead. “We will, Caleb. Don’t worry.” 

Caleb let her hold him for a few minutes longer, his eyes looking towards her sketchbook. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two designs, thin, one with blue and purple Feywild flowers weaved in, and the other with red, orange, and yellow. Caleb cocked his head to one side.

“What are those little designs?” He asked. 

“Oh! Oh, ah, those-- well, we...we don’t have wedding rings,” Jester began. 

“I am so sorry about that,” Caleb interrupted, remembering how guilty he had felt about it before. “I...again, if I had planned on this sooner, or been more mindful--” 

“Caleb. Hush,” Jester insisted, covering his mouth. “I designed those. Like, you know, Nott and Yeza’s tattoos! I was going to ask you if we could have one, all along our ring finger, like...like…” she stopped, a little embarrassed. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Caleb finished. “It can be our last thing we do here. Right here. And then we can go back, ja?”

Jester’s eyes watered, as Caleb extended his ring finger, an empty canvas. 

“You-- okay.” Jester said, taking in shuddering breaths. “Thank you.” 

Caleb loved his new ring. He would never lose it. It was purple, and blue, with hints of pink, and the tiniest dick near his cuticle. And Jester’s, with help from Caleb, all red and yellow and orange, and a slightly messed up dick near her knuckle. 

“We’re ready, Traveler,” Jester whispered in the air, her hand in Caleb’s. “We’re ready to go home now.” 

~~~

Nott was the first one to notice. 

It wasn’t hard, as within the next few weeks she noticed that Caleb and Jester had strikingly similar tattoos, with contrasting color. Nott glanced at her own finger, an awkward heart, which she matched with Yeza. 

She asked Caleb about it quietly one night. 

“Caleb,” she had entered his room, Jester busy elsewhere. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

Caleb looked up from folding clothes, and nodded. “Oh, ja, of course,” he replied, putting some clean shirts down. “What can I do for you?”

Nott swallowed. “Are you...you and Jester. When did you two get married?”

Caleb’s expression hardened as he moved on to his pants. “Oh. Three weeks back.” Something in his voice broke. 

Nott was tempted to yell, ask when why and how it had all happened, but she but her tongue as she noticed it was a difficult subject for Caleb. 

“I...well. That’s wonderful news,” she went on. “I’m...I assume you two wanted it to be a secret?” 

Caleb nodded, his lips pressed together. “Ja. Just...just to keep us safe. For the time being. But--” He paused his folding, running a hand through his hair. “I love her. And she said yes. All I want, is the very best for her, right? And...Gods, I didn’t want to break us apart out of the fear of us dying, so...I...brought us closer.”

Nott nodded, listening attentively. 

“And...that’s a new thing for me. I am used to destroying things I love.” Nott placed a tiny hand over Caleb’s, and felt him shake beneath her. He had grown so much.

“I’m proud of you,” she said at last. Caleb nodded one last time, before swallowing, and getting back to work. 

~~~

Caduceus was the next one to know. He had heard some commotion down in the kitchen of their home, and went to go check, quiet as ever, before hearing some passionate sounds, and pausing. 

“ _ This _ , is why I  _ fucking married you,  _ Lavorre,” he heard Caleb growl, before some more sounds of what Caduceus guessed as gasping, sighing, and hunger. 

“Caleb--  _ fuck,  _ we need to get to our  _ room, fuck--”  _

Caduceus peered in, grateful their backs were turned. Just as he had guessed, it was Jester sitting on Caleb’s lap, who was on the floor, being pressed against the cabinets. Jester’s shirt was falling over her shoulders, looking frantic, but eager. 

“I-- THEN GET OFF-- of  _ me!” _ Caleb hissed, grabbing her arms. “Gods!” 

Caduceus chuckled to himself softly as he turned to leave, nodding. 

“They’re married. That’s nice.” 

~~~

Beau and Yasha learned next,

Months later, in fact, after the Mighty Nein had been successful in ending the war in peace between the Empire and Xhorhas. Caleb was out on a small errand, doing some diplomatic matters between the two countries, and the three girls were hanging out in Jester’s room, chatting, munching on snacks, Jester adding to her never ending mural. 

“What’re you looking forward to once we get back home, Jester?” Beau had asked. Jester turned her head to one side. 

“Oh, lots of things!” She replied, wiping paint off her forehead. “Seeing momma again...oh, and the pastries there! I can’t wait to get back.” 

“You and Caleb will be able to be together, right?” Yasha asked gently, holding Beau’s hand for emphasis. 

Jester giggled. “Well...actually. I-- I have some news.” Beau and Yasha both perked up, glancing at each other as they watched their friend paint a white bird on the wall. 

“Are you two  _ engaged? _ ” Beau whispered furiously. “Wait wait--”

“No, silly, we’re already married,” Jester replied. Beau’s mouth dropped, and Yasha’s eyes widened. “We’ve been married...for almost a year, now. Huh. That’s crazy.” 

“ _ A year? _ ” Both Beau and Yasha exclaimed. 

“That’s not the point!” Jester exclaimed, not taking her eyes off of her painting. “Listen to me!” 

The two girls hushed, patiently waiting, as Jester finished the white bird, which had a long beak, and what appeared to be a cloth between it. She giggled, her tail swishing excitedly. 

“Caleb doesn’t know yet,” she began. “But. I...I’m going to  _ have a baby, you guys!” _

~~~

Fjord was the last one to figure it out.

As he watched Caleb and Jester kiss one another, dressed in white and covered in all sorts of exotic flowers, a baby girl in Jester’s arms, wrapped in white, her arms grasping for her parents. Everyone was cheering, shouting, throwing grain at them, and he was standing next to Marion Lavorre, who was crying, very loudly.

The Lavish Chateau made an excellent venue. Sure, they had already gotten married, but watching the small family renew their vows after going through political hell was wonderful to witness. 

“Oh, they got married  _ before? _ ” Fjord had asked Beau as they both sipped on drinks, watching Caleb and Jester dance. Beau nodded, putting her drink down so she could put her full attention on  four month old Luise, who was grasping at the air with her hands. Her tiny tail was mirroring the motions of her hands, gazing up at Beauregard, blinking with bright blue eyes. 

“Yeah! I know, right? I mean, it makes sense, but…” She stopped to tuck Luise’s tail away. “It’s alright now, isn’t it? They didn’t think they’d make it. That’s what Jess told me.” 

Fjord nodded. “I understand completely. I just...I feel fuckin’ dumb for not figuring it out sooner.” Beau laughed, punching Fjord in the shoulder. 

“The baby didn’t give it away?” She wheezed, squishing the blue cheeks of Luise. “Come on.” Fjord shrugged. 

“I’m...she’s pretty precious,” he decided, letting her grasp his gigantic green finger. “She’s got some pretty cool fuckin’ parents too.” 

Caleb and Jester laughed, as they stumbled over one another, the nice shoes, the nice clothes getting in the way of their waltz. It had taken a long time. But now, they were home, with a family, and a future ahead of them. 

“Yeah,” Beau said with a sigh, handing off Luise to Marion. “They deserve it.”

Fjord nodded. “Hell yeah they do.” 

 

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love u server thanks for pushing me to write this.


End file.
